


Sansa's strenght

by Morositas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Sansa is reflecting about the fact that she might be perceived as weak.





	Sansa's strenght

**Author's Note:**

> This Drabble is inspired by this post on Tumblr: https://iksarai.tumblr.com/post/182961723068/arin-arryn-lady-questfire-everythingjonsa

Sansa and Jon are together.

The source of heat comes from the fireplace that burns in front of them, creating a play of shadows and lights that touch, blend and merge with each other.

"Do you think I'm _weak_?" it's Sansa's question for Jon.

"No, I don't think you're weak" it's Jon's answer for Sansa.

" _There are many different types of strength_ " he tells her, " _your strength is here_ " he says to her by moving his hand in proximity of her _heart_.

"All the people that meet you are ready to fight and die for you, _because they love you_ " Jon's words start and end here and now.

Sansa widens her eyes in disbelief, while the blue turns watery. _Teary_.


End file.
